snowy love
by ThePandaHero45
Summary: when Dick trips he falls in more than just snow.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading I want to give a DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice or DC comics (and neither will you ever).**

 **"Wake up Master Dick."Alfred said as he woke up Dick.**

 **"Good morning Alfred. Wait wasn't their 5 inches of snow last night?" Dick asked groggily**

 **"No Only 3 inches. So get ready for school." Alfred replied**

 **Dick started to undress once Alfred left; his school uniform was laded out on his dresser. He went to the dining room to have breakfast.**

 **"What's for breakfast Alfred?" Bruce asked**

 **"Blackberry Brie Omelets Master Bruce." Alfred answered**

 **"Yum" Dick said as he ate the omelette. After Dick finished Alfred lead him out to the car. Suddenly he tripped**

 **"Ow" Dick said**

 **"Oh dear, you must have slipped on a patch of ice." Alfred said caringly**

 **"I don't think so." Dick said looking back then all colour drained from his face. He tripped on something more serious than a patch of ice he tripped on a girl from his school.**

 **Thank you for reading, yes this is a cliffhanger pleases review and tells me how you like it. Thanks bye** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the positive reaction now Disclaimer I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR DC COMICS. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it.**

"What is it, Master Dick?" Alfred asked

"Rebecca," Dick said horrified at what he was seeing. Rebecca is a scholarship kid like Artemis is, only to him a lot more beautiful.

"That doesn't answer my question, Master Dick." Alfred stated

Dick checked her pulse hoping she was still alive, her lips were a dark purple and her fair skin was tinted blue from the cold. She still had a pulse.

"We need to get her inside Alfred" Dick said picking Rebecca up in a bridal style and held her close, as he walked back into the manor.

"BUT MASTER DICK WHO IS SHE?" Alfred yelled

Dick ignored Alfred's question he was too caught up in wondering if Rebecca would be okay. He cared about her so much; she always came to school cold and hungry. Every day Dick would always give her part of his lunch.

"Dick who is this and why aren't you at school?" Bruce asked puzzled

"This is Rebecca she was on the ground outside unconscious. She may also be suffering from Hypothermia." Dick answered

"Oh wow, I'll call an ambulance you can stay with her but once she is at the hospital I need to get to work." Bruce replied Dick replied with a nod still holding Rebecca close. Bruce called an ambulance well Alfred called the school to tell them Dick would be out. Meanwhile, Dick wrapped Rebecca in a warm blanket and cuddled her until the ambulance got to the Wayne Manor.

 **Well please review and I hope you like this fan fiction thanks Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your feedback now DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. Now I hope you enjoy**

As Dick impatiently waited in the hospital the doctors worked to save Rebecca's life.

"She will be okay?" said a doctor

"Where is she?" Dick asked urgently

"She is in room 45 however she is unconscious at the moment." The doctor answered

"Thank you." Dick said as he ran to Rebecca's room. He opened the door to her room finding her wrapped in a blanket or two. Dick gazed at her beautiful auburn hair and her pale skin adorned with freckles. She rolled in her bed and mumbled something. Dick walked over to her bed

"Rebecca are you okay do you need anything?" he asked

"Hmm where am I?" she asked

"You're in Gotham city hospital Rebecca." Dick replied softly

"Dick?" Rebecca asked

"Yes, it's Dick." He replied

"Why are you here?" she asked confused

"Because I care about you so much." Dick said passionately

He was staring deeply into her large and soft sky blue eyes filled with kindness and care. Rebecca smiled and said "Thank you." She then took Dick into an embrace, and Dick did the same. He stayed with her all day until 2:00 when Dick had to meet the team in the cave.

"Goodbye Becca." Dick said softly Rebecca had dozed off and was now asleep. Dick walked out of the hospital and to the zeta tube smiling coyly.

"What's going on with you dude?" Wally asked

"Look I just met someone but she's in the hospital." Robin replied

"Oh god what happen?" Wally asked

"Hypothermia" Robin replied

"Oh god" Wally said

Batman walked in and gave the mission "The witch boy is rampaging on Gotham we need you all to help save the citizens of Gotham you will first go to a hospital to help the patients get out of the city." When they were all running out batman pulled robin aside and said "Robin the hospital you're going to is Rebecca's good luck." Robin then ran out with the others.

"Me'gann and I will help the people outside, Wally you try to stop the fire, and Robin, Artemis, and Superboy you save people from the building. Let Superboy go deeper into the building. "Aqualad said a chorus of Okays and yeses replied. When they got to the hospital a window was broken Robin ignored everything he shot his grappling above the window. Robin swung into the fiery building and luckily was on the level of Rebecca's room when he got to her room she was unconscious. Robin picked her up and held her as closer than ever and ran out of the building.

"There is no one else in the building she was the last one." A fireman said Robin carried Rebecca over to the doctors

"Will she be okay?" Robin asked the doctors checked her heart beat her body for burns he looked up with a sad face.

 **Yes I realize this is like the biggest cliffhanger ever so don't miss the next part so byeeeeeee.**


End file.
